


Still Unbroken

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Children, Drama, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e22 What Kind of Day Has It Been, Episode: s02e01 In the Shadow of Two Gunmen Part I, Episode: s02e02 In the Shadow of Two Gunmen Part II, F/M, Family, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-30
Updated: 2007-11-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Jed Bartlet called Leo from the hospital; told him to go home to the girls.  That's what he said 'go home to your girls'.





	Still Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“We’re really hopeful but you just don’t know. The men and women up there are intelligent and brave; so is the group going up to help. They…ooh Dev, that’s the spot.”

“I figured.” She leaned to kiss the back of his head. “Your stress is housed in your shoulder blades and the base of your spine. Do you realize you could do less damage carrying a cinder block around? Go on, you were saying.”

“Toby is worried and pretending not to be. He and his brother do not have the best relationship but this is a scary situation. Just say a prayer for those astronauts and the people who love them.”

“That won't be a problem. How does that feel soldier?”

“Fucking amazing.”

Leo sat on the edge of Devlin’s bed wearing pajama pants. She was behind him, working those magic hands across his shoulders and back. It felt heavenly and he felt lucky to have someone there to give him that kind of attention.

“I think the town hall meeting tomorrow is going to be good for us. We've had a few victories and need to keep it going. Midterms may go in our favor. The staff thinks that once or twice a month until November is a good idea. For the town hall meetings I mean. The President is definitely at his best when he is amongst the people. Going to the Midwest is what we need to do, I think. We…”

“Leo? Love?”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t care…not one bit.”

Leo laughed. She didn’t really mean it that way; of course Devlin cared about Leo’s work. She would say things like that when it was time for him to stop talking about the White House. Leo turned, wrapping his arms around her as they fell back on the bed.

“You don’t give a shit?” he asked grinning.

“Nope.” She shook her head. “Uh uh.”

He kissed her as Devlin stroked his skin. She smelled so good and he wanted her naked. Leo leaned to whisper that in her ear.

“Say it again.” She said. “Say it slow, don’t leave out a single detail, and take off my clothes while you say it.”

“Well, I think I'm going to start with your pajama top. Button by button; stopping to inhale your wonderful skin.” He smelled Red Door. “Now I'm going to…”

There was a knock on the door. Devlin buttoned her top as Leo threw his tee shirt back on.

“Come in.”

“Mom, I feel icky.” Lee came into the bedroom, groggy from sleep.

“What kind of icky?”

“My stomach.”

“OK.”

Devlin climbed off the bed and went into the bathroom.

“C’mere sweetie; sit down.”

Leo moved over on the bed and she sat down. He stroked her hair before feeling her forehead. 

“Dev? I think she has a fever. Do you have a thermometer?”

“Yeah.”

She came out of the bathroom with the thermometer and a glass of Alka Seltzer.

“Open up sweetie.”

She did and they waited until it beeped. 100.2. Devlin didn’t like that but she gave Lee the cup.

“How long have you been feeling icky?” she asked.

“Yesterday and today I felt run down but the stomach thing just started. I thought I might have had too many tacos at lunch today.”

“There won't be anymore tacos for the next few days.” Leo said.

“Tell me about it.”

“C’mon sweetie, bedtime.”

“Goodnight kiddo.”

“Night Leo.” She kissed his cheek before leaving the room with her mother.

“Good job.” Devlin said when she came back. “I was going to give her Pepto.”

“Maybe there is a bug going around.”

“I will keep her home tomorrow.” She was back in bed and in Leo’s arms. He kissed her softly. “We have to go to sleep now, don’t we?”

“We do have long days ahead of us. And if Lee’s sick then you will probably work from home.”

“So no undressing?” Devlin asked. “No dirty talk?”

“Tomorrow, I promise.”

“I feel like we’re married already.”

Leo laughed aloud, pulling Devlin closer.

“See me, I don’t mind being groggy tomorrow but you need to be on your toes.”

“Oh right, blame me.”

“How about I give you a little something to hold you over until tomorrow night?”

Devlin grabbed him, pulling him on top of her as they both laughed. Leo clicked off the lamp.

***

“Mom! Mom, they shot the President!”

“What?”

Devlin hit save and closed her laptop. Colleen and Alicia came into the room.

“It’s on every channel.” Coll said, turning on the television and easily finding CNN.

Sure enough, they were live in Rosslyn, Virginia. It was a scene of absolute chaos. They said that two people were confirmed dead; information was slowly filtering in about the shooting of the President. They kept showing the replay. President Bartlet waving, stopping to talk to people. 

Suddenly gunfire rang out and everyone scattered. The Secret Service did an excellent job of getting him into the limo. At one point Leo was in the frame but Devlin didn’t see where he was when the gunfire erupted. Now they were talking about West Virginia White Pride. That short piece quickly moved into it being unusual for the President to be out in the open for such long periods. Devlin couldn’t hear anymore…white noise filled her head. 

She grabbed her cell phone from the night table, willing it to ring. ‘Call me, call me, call me. Please dear lord, don’t be dead. Please God. Not Leo.’

The television kept them mesmerized for the next ninety minutes. Wolf Blitzer told them that Josh had been shot and critically wounded. Both of the girls started to cry; they crawled into their mother’s arms and continued to watch. CJ Cregg was said to be readying a press conference so that meant she was not lying on a gurney somewhere. There was still no word on Leo and the girls stopped asking. They were all afraid to talk…as if speaking made it so. Devlin kept thinking of her last moments with him.

 

“Oh God Leo! Yes! Yes! Ohhh! My God!”

She gripped his hair as he finally released her from the torture and let her fall over the edge. Leo was grinning when she opened her eyes, letting her taste her own passion on his lips as he kissed her.

“You taste…does heaven have a taste?”

“Irish men lay it on so thick.” She laughed, kissing him again.

“Especially Irish men who are madly in love.”

“Madly?”

“Oh yes, for sure.”

He wrapped his arms around her as they cuddled under the covers. Devlin nuzzled close to his ear.

“Want a little reciprocity Mr. McGarry?”

“It was not contingent for services rendered.” He replied. “Get some sleep Dev. I get enough joy just knowing I will still be holding you when I wake up in the morning.”

“I love you Leo.”

“I love you too.”

 

Her cell phone ringing brought her out of her memory. They all seemed to freeze though Devlin answered it immediately. 

“Leo?”

“Devlin, its Margaret.”

“Please, don’t tell me anything bad. Please.”

“He’s alright.”

“Oh God.” She broke down and the girls clung to her, not sure if the news was good or bad. “Where is he?”

“He’s with the President. He doesn’t even know I'm calling you…he is so focused on one thing. I imagined you and the twins must have been holding your breath.”

“Something like that. Thank you Margaret. Bless you actually. Is there any news on Josh?”

“He’s still in surgery.” The senior assistant replied. “He will be in there for the next few hours . No one is giving up hope. The President is already in recovery. I need to go now.”

“I understand. Thank you for calling, and give Leo our love. Everyone is in our thoughts and prayers.”

“I will. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

“What's happening?” Lee demanded before her mother could even hang up the phone.

“Leo’s alive. He’s alright.”

She held her crying daughters in her arms and cried with them.

“Is she sure?” Coll asked.

“Margaret knows everything.” Her sister replied.

Devlin could only nod because it was the truth. Leo told her once he had no use for dictionaries, encyclopedias, rolodexes, or anything like that. He swore she was the smartest person he’d ever met. His love and respect for her was immeasurable.

“OK girls, it’s getting really late. You should get to bed; Lee you're back to school tomorrow.”

They pleaded with their mother to stay up until Leo called but Devlin didn’t know when that would be. The President was just out of surgery and the country was on high alert. He was in full Chief of Staff mode.

“C’mon, no arguments. Its bedtime; I mean it.”

They pouted but obeyed.

“We’ll sleep together.” Lee said. “Wake us if something happens.”

“I promise. Love you.”

“Love you too mom.”

She hugged and kissed them both, reminding them to say their prayers before they fell asleep. When she was alone, Devlin cried again. She clutched the pillow where Leo’s head rested the night before and cried her eyes out. He was going to be fine; he was not dead. How would she have handled it if the phone call had gone differently? How would she have managed not to crumble in front of her girls? They loved Leo so much.

She loved Leo so much. She was desperate to hear his voice but knew how insane everything was right now. Grabbing her phone again, Devlin dialed her voicemail. She pressed two for saved messages and listened. 

‘Darling, it’s me. Don’t be mad but I'm stuck here for a while yet. The town hall thing, the NASA thing; we are so busy. I will probably crash at the Watergate tonight. I love you Devlin. Call me before you fall asleep.’

She loved calling him before she fell asleep. They still spent so many nights apart. Unmarried, they didn’t think it was good for her daughters to see them shacking up. Jack had also weighed in with his feelings but Devlin wasn’t overly concerned with what he thought. She could not wait until December when they would be married and she would not have to spend another night without him. She listened to the message three more times before finally falling asleep.

***

“You look like hell.”

Mo came into Devlin’s office in the late morning. She put an extra large cup of coffee on her desk.

“Oh wow, that was a nice thing to say. I just spent hours on the phone assuring all the members of my family that my fiancée was indeed alive. What is this?”

“Hazelnut coffee, shot of espresso.”

“Bless you.” Devlin blew on it and took a sip. “What's happening?”

“Wheels are turning as they always do. The New York and LA concert numbers are definitely going to boost our scholarship fund. Everything is in place for the auction next month at the Jefferson. I’m going to sit down with Sydney tomorrow; she is pouring through about 2500 applications for endowments.”

“OK.” Devlin nodded.

“Has Leo called?”

“No, and a part of me is really angry with him. How can he just leave me here worrying for all these hours? Then I feel horrible and remember what he is going through. CNN reported Josh is out of surgery.”

“I saw. Leo doesn’t just have himself to think about anymore.” Mo replied.

“That is going to take him some getting used to. I'm just worried about him.”

“It’s alright to be angry Dev. What happened last night made people angry. It’s also alright to call him. If he can't answer, just leave a voicemail. He needs to know that you are worried and scared.”

“I'm not scared.” She said.

“Dev, honey, how long have we been friends? You're going to be petrified until you hear his voice. Call him.”

“I will.”

“Why are you so apprehensive? Is there something you are not telling me?”

“No. I don’t know. I'm starving; I did not have an appetite this morning. The girls were sluggish because they were up late watching the coverage and Lee is still under the weather. OK, I'm going to call him. Lets have an early lunch afterward.”

“Sure. You want to look over the summer schedule?” Mo asked.

“Hell no. I want to eat food, have topical conversation and forget about work and everything else for a little while. Bring Barbara and Sean…we will eat something unhealthy.”

“You got it boss.”

Mo left and Devlin toyed with her office phone. She took a few deep breaths before dialing Leo’s cell phone number. Her hands shook but she was not sure why. Three rings in, Devlin tried to arrange in her mind what she was going to say to his voicemail. She feared she would start to cry.

“Hi honey.”

“Leo?”

“Were you trying to call your other fiancée?” he asked with a little laugh.

“Why the hell didn’t you call me?” a lump formed in her throat. She could hardly breathe. “I was scared to death; we all were. I know it was busy and insane but your family was worried Leo. There were three people who feared you were dead and while it was nice to hear from Margaret that you were not…you didn’t even text. The girls didn’t want to sleep last night. Don’t you ever do that again!”

“I won't, I promise. I kept meaning to call Dev, but time kept moving and things were happening. I am sincerely sorry.”

“I just want to know that you're alright.” She wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

“A little beat up but there is nothing to worry about. The President was not the target of the attack. Those crazy bastards were trying to kill Charlie.”

“Oh my God, that’s horrible. That poor kid. Does he know?”

“He is taking it as well as can be expected, which isn’t very well. We are hanging on by a thread but we don’t intend to let go. At least the astronauts are safe and on their way back to Earth. I am heading to GW now to see the President and look in on Josh. Are the girls alright?”

“They will be much better when they inspect you for holes and scars with their own eyes. They were scared last night but said their prayers.”

“Good. I don’t know when I am going to emerge from this Devlin. I could be gone for the next couple of days; it’s that kind of time.”

“I understand. I love you so much and I need to be the first person you see when you finally leave the White House.”

“That’s not even a question.” Leo said. “I love you too and I promise to periodically drop a line. You know that you are always on my mind darling.”

“Ditto. Give my love to the President and Josh.”

“Yeah. Give Lee and Coll a big hug from me and assure them that I really am alright.”

“I will. I miss you; I really need to hold you soon.”

“Me too. I'm at the hospital now so…”

“Right. Bye Leo.”

“Bye.”

She hung up the phone still missing him but feeling better. Leo sounded tired and she could hear the rage boiling under the surface of his voice but he was alive. He was coming home to her though Devlin had no idea when that would be. Maybe now her heart would beat normally and she would not feel as if someone were holding her head under water. Her cell phone started to beep so she grabbed it from her desk drawer. ‘Love you so so so so much. Will be together as soon as possible. Leo’. It could not be soon enough.

***

“Mom?”

“Hmm?” Devlin looked up from monthly reports. She would be sitting down with the accountants for the mid-year review in a few weeks. The meeting with the board would come the following week. Stress and exhaustion would follow her through the whole process. “Is your geography homework done?”

“Almost. Dad is here.”

“Is he?”

“Yeah, he said he needed to talk to you.”

What could Jack possibly want and why was he sending Lee to announce him? This could not end well. Devlin already felt a major headache coming on; she didn’t need the “Jack hammer” to pound it home. She took a deep breath and sipped her apple tea.

“Alright. I want geography in 30 minutes. I swear you two are goofing off in there.”

“We’re not mom, really. Did Leo call?”

“No sweetie. We managed a short conversation this afternoon but he is very busy. After homework you and your sister can send him an email.”

“When is he coming home?” Lee asked.

“I don’t know. It could be a day or two.”

“At least he is coming home to us. We will make him feel better.”

“For sure.” Devlin managed a smile. “Where is dad?”

“Oh right, I almost forgot. I’ll get him.”

She lit a cigarette when her daughter left the room. Jack came into the kitchen, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his overpriced suit.

“Hey Dev.”

“What brings you here?”

“I couldn’t help but see the coverage. Its still all over the television.” He said.

“Well, attempts on the life of the President of the United States definitely warrant more than the usual sound bite.”

“Leo McGarry brings much baggage with him.”

“Say what you think you need to say Jack. I am hardly in the mood for company right now.”

Devlin wanted to say she was not in the mood for him but there was no need for that. He was an intelligent man…he knew she was rarely in the mood for him.

“A lot has happened since you two started seeing each other.”

“Again, why don’t you say what you need to say.”

“He is a drug addict Dev, an alcoholic, and now people are shooting at him. I'm concerned about my daughters being embroiled in his latest mess. The press can be brutal and I don’t want people shoving cameras in their faces.”

“Alicia and Colleen are fine Jack.”

“How do you know? At this age they hide everything.”

“Maybe from you but never from me.”

“You're spending a lot of time with Leo. You may be missing something.”

“How dare you! My daughters come first in my life and you know it. Don’t you ever…Jack don’t do this. You cannot do this right now. It is not a good time. Put your dick back in your pants and your measuring stick back in your pocket. I will not play this game with you.”

“I have a right to be concerned about my kids.” He said.

“Yes, you do. But you have no right to insinuate yourself into my personal relationship. Leo and I are no concern of yours.”

“You're sitting here telling me it’s OK to have a drug addict around our children?”

“Stop calling him that!” she exclaimed. “You're a son of a bitch and this conversation is over. You need to go home.”

“Look, Jen and I have discussed and we think it might be better, for just a little while, if the girls come and stay with us. I am just talking about until things die down some with this guy. I'm sure you and Leo could use a bit of private time anyway.”

“Over my dead body will you take my daughters from me. Let me see if I can speak slowly enough for you to comprehend. Whatever happens between Leo and I is none of your business. If you are concerned about your children, which I'm not entirely sure about, talk to them. They're right in the other room; you sent Lee in here to announce you. Other than that, this conversation is over.”

“I'm just trying to be helpful.”

“No you're not.” Devlin shook her head. 

“You always act like this Dev. Every time…”

“Stop calling me that. It is a term of endearment, an intimate name. There is nothing intimate between us.”

“You have gotten so damn touchy.”

“My God Jack, someone I love was shot at last night. For an immeasurable amount of time, I didn’t know if he was dead or alive. How was I going to have the strength to look at my girls and tell them someone they loved died that way? Face something close to that, and then you can talk to me about being touchy.”

“I don’t think he is good for you and I know he is not good for the girls.”

“I don’t care what you think.”

“Neither do I.”

They both turned when they heard Colleen’s voice.

“Colleen, this is a conversation between adults.” Jack said.

“Whatever dad. You don’t even know Leo and you are always saying snarky things about him. The worse part is that you do it with a smile on your face. Sure, he's not perfect but he loves mom and he loves us. That’s more than I can say for the twit you're married to.”

“Colleen Rebecca Berman!” her mother shouted. “Don't talk to your father that way. What has gotten into you?”

“This is what you teach her?” Jack looked at his ex-wife. “You're raising her to be disrespectful. Is this Leo’s influence?”

“Oh please. You're not giving yourself enough credit Jack.”

“Mom doesn’t butt into your life, why are you butting into hers?” Colleen asked. “You're not helping anything with your false concern. You don’t give a damn about anything.”

“That’s enough.” Devlin walked across the room and put her hand on Colleen’s shoulder. “Go to your room now. Don’t make me tell you again, go Coll.”

Her eyes connected with her mother’s and she didn’t see anger there. She thought of being defiant but did not want to push her luck. She rushed up the stairs.

“You owe me an apology young lady!” her father shouted after her.

“Go home Jack; listen to your daughter. Now is not the time for this kind of drama. You have no right to show up here unannounced anyway. Next time pick up the phone and call.”

“We will have to talk about Leo eventually.”

“See, that is where you're wrong.” Her beeping cell phone interrupted her thoughts. Devlin grabbed it off the counter and looked at the display. ‘Still thinking of you love. This time you are not wearing any clothes and having dirty thoughts. Love you, Leo.’. She quickly typed back ‘Hurry home and we can turn my thoughts into actions. Dev.’. “Jack do you need me to walk you or can you see yourself out?”

“What about Colleen? I am not going to stand for that kind of talk.”

“I will talk to her and maybe you should talk to Jen. You expect them to love and respect her though it is quite clear that she is not fond of them. You can reassure her, you are not wanted by your ex.”

“Don’t be smart.” He said.

“I'm being real. Our life together is over and has been for a long time. Leo is going to be my husband and I am so delighted about that. Don’t involve yourself in our personal affairs. Talk to the girls and you will see your fears are unwarranted. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Devlin. Forgive me for just dropping in.”

“Sure.”

Jack walked out and Devlin stood in the kitchen doorway to make sure that he left. That had become more intense than she planned. She needed to talk to Lee and Colleen.

***

Leo looked at his watch as Lewis pulled into Devlin’s driveway. It was nearly eleven o’clock and he thought for a moment of having his driver turn around. He had made a promise though; she would be the first person he saw when he left the White House. He was done saving the world for the night. The President was back in power, West Virginia White Pride all but dismantled, Josh rested comfortably, and the Secret Service did not comment on procedure.

The country was on DEFCON 2 instead of 4, but that was not unusual. Nancy McNally thought it was a good idea to stay on alert and Leo agreed. Enemies tended to strike when they thought your hands were full with other issues. Jed Bartlet called Leo from the hospital; told him to go home to the girls. That’s what he said ‘go home to your girls.’. He could not wait to put his arms around Devlin. Lewis opened the door.

“Are you alright sir?”

Yeah, thanks Lewis. Lets do this again at 6 tomorrow.”

“Yes sir. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Leo opened the front door with his key, quickly dismantling the alarm system. He secured the door before reactivating it. He went straight up the stairs and poked his head into Colleen’s room. She and Lee were in bed together. He felt horrible about waking them but he had not seen them in what felt like too long. They would never forgive him when they found out he came in and didn’t say hello.

“Hey kiddo, wake up.”

“Leo!”

Colleen’s squeal woke her sister and soon they were both clinging to him. Leo grimaced from the pain in his shoulder but he hugged them back. It was just 48 hours ago that Devlin eased all the tension in his shoulders. The whole universe changed in 48 hours.

“We were scared to death.” Coll said, wiping her tears.

“Really scared.” Lee added.

“I'm alright…see.”

“Were you scared?” Lee asked.

“No.” he shook his head. “I've been shot at before.”

“You have? When?”

“You girls both need to go to sleep. I’ll tell you some of my adventures some other time.”

“Promise?” they asked in unison.

“I promise. I love you, both of you.”

“Love you too Leo.”

“Did you look after mom?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. Back to sleep; school in the morning.” he grinned, kissing their cheeks. “Sweet dreams.”

“Goodnight Leo.”

“Goodnight.”

He left the room and started walking down the hall. His heart was pounding in his chest; he was desperate to see her. Just then his phone vibrated. No, no, no, no, not right now. What could possibly be happening right now? Leo pulled it from his hip and opened the text message. ‘Love you, miss you, come home to me soon. Dev.’. He typed his reply, ‘I'm on my way. Leo.’.

Her bedroom door was ajar. It squeaked when Leo pushed it open. Devlin turned around, almost paralyzed when she saw him.

“Hey there.” He said.

She burst into tears. Leo came to sit on the bed, pulling her into his arms. The woman he loved was sobbing. She was holding him and sobbing her heart out. Leo tried to stay strong but the tears took him over too. He had seen her cry before, well he had seen her tears, but nothing like this. He could not imagine what the past night and day had been like for her.

“Leo…” she choked the word out.

“Shh.” He stroked her hair. “Its alright to cry. All of these nightmare scenarios went through my head Dev. I have never feared death but I fear being some place that you and the girls can't get to. I need to be your husband right now. I'm not going to get anymore second chances. Do you think people would be terribly angry if we eloped?”

“Whatever you want Leo, just never let me go again.”

He would ask her again in the morning when the sheer joy of seeing him alive had worn off. Leo somehow managed to get comfortable on the bed without letting go of Devlin. He exhaled when his back pressed against the soft mound of pillows. Hospital rooms, meetings, on his feet all day…Leo didn’t know if he would ever sleep again. He knew he would barely sleep tonight.

“I was frightened out of my mind.” She finally whispered.

The sobbing had subsided but the tears had not. Leo could feel them soaking through his dress shirt. He just held her tighter, leaning to kiss her forehead.

“It just…it hit really close to home. In an instant you would have been gone for my life and I couldn’t even remember if I told you how much I love you.”

“You did; you always do. I'm still here Devlin. We are going to make it through this time, I promise you.” Leo kissed her forehead again. They held hands and he could feel her trembling. It would be hard to leave her again in the morning. They barely had eight hours together.

“I love you Leo.”

“I love you too. I have to be at the White House quite early in the morning. We don’t have a lot of time so…”

Devlin put her finger on his lip. He kissed her fingertip.

“All we need is right now. How is Josh?”

“The doctors are optimistic in his making a full recovery but they said it will be slow. He lost a lot of blood and some of his lung. He is going to be in the hospital for a while but Donna is watching over him right now. She refused to leave the room tonight.”

“I understand where she is right now. I need you to kiss me.”

There was little else Leo wanted to do. Her lips were warm on his, her mouth hot as his tongue slipped between her lips. Oh God, he was desperate for her. Leo could not measure how close he came to losing her, if at all, but the fear in his heart and stomach was palpable. He lay back on the bed and let her slowly undress him. 

Every piece of clothing until he was naked. His knee was banged up pretty bad…he had black and blue marks on his shoulder and arm where the Secret Service got rough. Devlin stroked the bruises, kissing them as Leo sighed. Devlin took off her nightgown, slid out of her panties, curled her body around Leo’s, and covered them with blankets.

“Perfect.” He murmured, stroking her back. That was the only word he needed.

She kissed his neck and shoulder, anywhere she could reach, while rubbing his stomach. The feelings were building there. They always did when she touched him.

“Devlin?”

“Hmm?”

“Coll sent me an email this evening. She told me that her father was here and you two were fighting about me.”

“Why would she do that? We were not fighting anyway. She knew how busy you were; she should not have bothered you with that.”

“You would have never said a word. And I need you to know when something is happening to you, it is never a bother to me. She also told me what she said to him.”

“What did you say about that?”

“She needs to apologize to her father for being disrespectful. I told her that there are ways to say what she feels without being rude to her father. She promised me that she would.”

“Forgive me if I don’t want to talk about Jack right now. I never want to talk about him when we are together.”

“I think that is so adorable, though just a tad bit unrealistic.”

“Tell me why in the hell my ex-husband ever needs to come up in our conversation.” She said. “Jenny doesn’t feel the need to be a part of what is happening between us, does she?”

“Of course not, but you two have children together. As long as Lee and Coll are young he is going to want to have a say in how you raise them. Even if he is only doing it to spite you…even if no one listens to him. He is still going to talk. As a father, I understand his need to be involved though I believe he is doing it for the wrong reasons.” He sighed. “It’s time for the two of us to have a conversation, man to man. I think he wants that and I think it is time.”

“Leo…” she pulled away some, didn’t like that, and cuddled close again.

“Don’t worry, I promise not to act like a caveman. I am not going to let him hurt you or the girls though. That brings out a very angry side of me.”

“Don't be angry right now.” she patted his chest. “The last thing on my mind is Jack…he should definitely be the last thing on yours.”

Leo turned on his side, taking her face in his hands. He closed his eyes for a moment, his mind flashing to gunshots. They always made the air smell acrid; reminded him of the goddamn jungle and the war. He remembered being grabbed and thrown into a car. He was rushing to CJ, standing out there in the line of fire with no idea what was happening. He could not save Jed; he could not comfort Charlie. 

The situation brought out a feeling of helplessness that Leo did not want to infect him like a sickness. Devlin caressed his hands, leaning to kiss him. She was gentle as her arms slid around his shoulders. It was obvious that he was sore. She whispered between kisses that he needed a hot bath and a massage.

“Everything I need is right here in my arms. Believe me.”

“I do.”

She wrapped her leg around him, moving onto her back. Leo slid inside of her; he could not help but groan. Their lovemaking started slow and gentle. It did reflect the desperation they felt in their souls. Devlin arched her back as Leo thrust deeper. He kissed her breasts, caressing them with his tongue until she moaned his name. She grabbed his hips, tried to control his rapid movements but Leo was in another zone.

“Devlin…Dev…my God…I love you…oh God, oh God.”

“Leo!” she whimpered as her body shuddered. Pulling him away from her breasts, she kissed his open mouth. “Mmm, that feels…oh Leo. Ohhh…”

Her climax made her cry out his name, and the tears came next. Leo was still going. He could not believe there was any energy left in his tired body. He shook, a sound of pain coming from him as he spilled inside of her. Not meaning to, Leo collapsed on top of her. Devlin did not mind. She was not sure if she would ever feel his skin again. She held him tight and did not want to let go.

His sore muscles began to cramp; Leo extracted himself from her grip and fell back on the mattress. Devlin turned off the lamp before curling up to sleep. Leo spooned behind her, holding her tight as she cried. He stroked her hair and tried to whisper assurances in her ear. She would feel better in the next few days…his survival would sink in. The tears would stop and life would return to normal. Leo planned to watch over her closely until that happened. He smiled when she kissed his hand.

“Leo?”

“Yes darling?”

“I think we should definitely get married in the morning.”

“You do?”

“Yes. Is there anything I need to sign, you know like a prenuptial…”

“Don’t even finish that sentence.”

“What? You don’t want to leave yourself defenseless just in case…”

“In case nothing; stop it. Yes, I know it is fiscally sound and my accountant and lawyer recommended it for the same reasons you were about to. But I know you, and I know you don’t want my money. You don’t want my money, right?”

“Well I plan to spend it when I am Mrs. McGarry, a lot of it.”

“I can't wait.” He kissed her nape of her neck. “I recommend lingerie and high heels.”

“You are so bad.”

“We will have to wait until afternoon to get married. I want to get you and Mo into GW , grab a chaplain, and she and the President can stand up for us. We have to tell Lee and Coll.”

“Oh my God, they are going to be overjoyed; just as their mother is.” she turned in his arms. “I love you Leo and I always will.”

“I feel the same way, magnified by a billion.” He kissed her nose. “Go to sleep darling.”

“I want you to be here when I wake up.”

“You will have to wake up pretty early. Lewis is coming at six.”

“I will. You are never allowed to leave me without a kiss. Wife rule #1.”

“There are going to be rules? I knew there had to be a catch.”

“I'm the catch Leo McGarry. You got me hook, line, and sinker.”

“Boy, and I used to hate fishing.” He kissed her again.

“Goodnight Leo.”

He held her close, feeling her body relax on his. Running his fingers through her hair, Leo made sure Devlin was sound asleep before he fell himself. His sleep was light, he woke many times, but that was expected. Sleep eluded him for as long as he could recall thinking about such things. At least he would be sleeping with Devlin and Leo could not think of many things better than that. Especially on a night like tonight. It was the knowledge that she would be there at the end of this that kept Leo going. She would be there everyday and she would love him. Devlin stirred in his arms and Leo held her tighter.

“I'm here love, and I'm not letting you go.” He whispered.

***


End file.
